bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive II (February 17th 2009 - March 5th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive III * New Arc Chapter Vote RE: Vano Reina Thanks so much. I liked her ability too. I can't wait to see how it plays out in my story arc soon. Ten Tailed Fox 13:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : I enjoyed it quite a bit. Nice to see Hide is still alive and kicking, and that was a really good twist. Can't wait to see some more of Vampiro's skills and learn some more about the Espada Leader and his connections to the Angel King. Also looking forward to seeing a possible Zukia bankai in the near future. Ten Tailed Fox 13:54, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Vampiro2 Thanks, appreciate that... Cuarta espada 12:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Thanks, really grateful to hear that. It's nice to hear positive comments about your work every now and then. --Xepeyon You Speak, '' 21:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Wikia Err, why did you block the Wikia bot? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Translations This is the site I use for English to Japanese or vise-versa: http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html Ten Tailed Fox 15:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Um, Blackemo-san I was wondering, do you hate me or something? T.T If it's what happened with NF, then you have every right to be pissed with me. I just wanna know, cause you're a cool guy and I hate to be on your bad side. --Seireitou 01:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thank you. Also, I happen to personally like your stories and the method in which you write them. Makes it almost seem like we're hearing directly from Tite Kubo, no lie. Translations Also, the sites i use are, as follows: * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/jap.html (Japanese) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/spa.html (Spanish) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/ita.html (Italian, which I throw into my work from time to time.) * http://www.freedict.com/onldict/lat.html (Latin, which I throw into my work from time to time, mostly with Bella Pelear.) * http://www.mandarintools.com/worddict.html (Chinese, which so far, I seem to be the only one using. T_T) Opinion? Also, at the same time, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on a few of my new articles I've written in the past week: * Unagi Kuchiki * Término Muerte * Perentorio Vida * Limpia Corazo * Sangre Mar * Bella Pelear Please keep in mind that most, if not all of them are not done yet. Thank you Blackemo-san, and I look forward to your feedback and future articles of the Second Coming of Aizen. Can't wait to see the leader in action, lol. ^^ --Seireitou 18:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thanks for your feedback, helps alot. Also, about Limpia being a Halibel remake in a way, she has a different side to her, which im revealling in my later stories, that she is accually the wife of Unagi Kuchiki but was taken by Termino and became a Arrancar. So, yeah. Also, about Zukia, I like him. Though, the whole being forward thing about being bisexual is a tad bit wierd. Im not sayin i have problems with it, but ah, the quote refering to it kinda creeped me out. But again, nothin big. I wouldnt dislike Zukia over such a trivial thing. Over all, he's awesome, and sometime, we could even ahve an RP battle if ur up for it sometime. Also, while I havent written much of it yet, if you could take a gander at Bleach Otrosendero, and read the two arcs already done, and possibly give me som feeback, that'll be swell. Also, out of all your female characters, I happen to like Hide the most, dunno why, just seems like she is really awesome. --Seireitou 22:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Second Division I take it that Hide is dead from her being referred to as a corps and if that's the case I would like to suggest one of my characters be the new captain of the 2nd Division, Keshi. I know there is practically nothing there (I'm even going to change the name) but I DO have a full character description and Zanpakuto for him I just don't have the time at the moment (going to an anime convention tomorrow and am hurriedly working away at costumes even as I type this). I will add details to him next weekend for sure. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 04:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re:I Like Thanks, that's actually probably one of my favorites (that I wrote). Still tryin' to make it better, though. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 17:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) The Rebellion/Entrance into Fanon? The Rebellion is nearly complete. Check it out and leave some comments/suggestions on my Talk. P.S. Would you consider entering Sadow into the Fanon universe. It can be with or without the Luna Ángeles. Either way is fine with me. Take it into consideration and message me on My Talk with your response. -Sadow Yatsumaru Help Hey, I need some help. Oh, also sorry about making myself the first espada and all, I need to learn my place. I want to become an espada, and I changed my name to a spanish one. I need advice on how to help with any story arc and basiclly, how to be and espada. I see that the second espada is vacent. If you see any way for me to become an espada from anywhere,please let me know. Again,sorry!Itachisharkak 23:52, 25 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Sadow No problem, just glad you replied in the first place lol. I'm sure we could squeeze in a spot. Perhaps him showing up as a hidden threat. I'm sure we can work something out. -Sadow Yatsumaru Blackemo-san I need ur opinion on a few articles Ive written over the days: *Jubaku *Wàicún *Divina Vida *Valor Alma Thank you ^^ --Seireitou 01:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. If it's possible, id like the chnace to earn an admin position, if that is acceptable? Proposal It has been discussed among Naruto Fanon members about proposing a wiki that would be like a network between fanon and fan fiction wikis, used for friendly things like help and support, as well as competitions and other things of the like. The purpose of this wiki is to help bring the fan fiction wikis closer together, and promote the growth of the lesser wikis. Would you be interested in associating the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to this network if it takes off? --れび (talk to Lavi!) 03:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Bala I made this article for users to post their own Balas. When you're not busy at all, let me know, Blackemo1. Dekoshu talk 00:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) In absolute honesty, I am also more of a fan of Cero, but I also love Bala. Just that there's only '''one official Bala, and that's the original Bala. Dekoshu talk 01:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't read the arcs at all. Dekoshu talk 01:10, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Cero Baby! Hey Blackemo-san, mind if I make the Cero Espada, if you don't already have plans or the Espada Leader or Vampiro is already the Cero Espada... PsykoReaper 16:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... (Ancient Chinese Noun) Alright, and I also like Vampiro, he DOES remind me of Vincetn Valentine! HEHEHEHEEE! The reason I wanted a Cero Espada is because I had an idea for a member of the Espada, but all positions have been taken up, and since Yammy Rialgo turned out to be the Cero Epsada, I thought I could fill the spot, but I guess if you don't want that ok. P.S. DO you know what happened to Haruko-Chan? She hasn't talked to anybody for a long time... PsykoReaper 02:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty good! It's great, I like it, but not to sound like a f**kin' nag, but when are the demons gonna be in there? PsykoReaper 04:06, 12 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't hate me for askin' that question again, I have Asperger's Syndrome and I have a one-track mind. I just hate my fanfic about Bleach and I am remaking it. I don't know why I hated my Bleach fanfic, possibly because it was incredibly confusing. P.S.S. Haruko-CHan is busy, she'll be back in a week or two! P.S.S.S. I like steaksauce Espada Leader and the Top 4 Just a quick question. If the Top 4 are the Espada Leader's children are they Soberano too. Are they children by blood or were they created by him, just wondering. --KingBarragan 21:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I got it! We enter Sadow as an ally of the Espada leader and he was sent to aid in helping him fend off the remaining Shinigami. -Sadow Yatsumaru Opinion Blackemo-san, can u give an opinion on a few articles? Lucifer The Demons of Sin Gulrazz Kraik Kurosaki Devin Rin Azuma Also, if you are mad at me for askin' about demons, don't, I didn't mean anythin' pushy. PsykoReaper 04:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Tahnx Anyway, to answer your questions... 1. I thought Blanca would get more screentime due to him being the Judas of the Espada... 2. Zukia is pretty awesome, an amazingly made character. He is sorta like a bisexual Devin, I have to agree. 3. The fights are pretty cool, kinda like the fights I make with my story. 4. I think she deserves to be in the fourth, not an insult, but it suits her. PsykoReaper 17:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ichiro I think this character is good.BTW I HATE SAI!!! I made my char after reading this one-shot manga that i clicked on by accident while reading bleach on one manga.com. you should check it out, its called Akuma Bengoshi Kukabara. Oh yeah, i have a question about your character Ichiros Bankai. Im sorry but its a habit of mine to notice the smallest flaws in a character or object. Its like when one of my freinds came up with an idea for a quincy crossbow. i asked why would a quincy need a crossbow if he allready has a bow and arrow. Then he told me they could fill it up before battle and use it as a last resort. then i said but if they run out of spiritual pressure that means that the enemy that they are fighting is very stong and Ooops i started to rant. anyway what is the character being judged against. normal peeps like you and me are judged by how we disobeyed a law or how we hurt someone. does the spirit compare them to ichiro? what if they had a good reason for doing it? what if they were forced to? what if they did it indirectly? Its all just a matter of opinion if you think someone is innocent or guilty. Sorry for the inconvinience.--Watchamacalit 02:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Btw could you answer the question i left lavi about the gotei 13--Watchamacalit 02:07, 17 June 2009 (UTC) P.S.-i like making zanpakuto but i dont like making characters that much. if i made some zanpakuto without a character feel free to make characters for them leader uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.....whats up with the picture from his youth? is that the angel like being you were talking about? Also, to be honest, i dont really like this character. it has nothing to do with the character but its just that it makes me feel empty inside. I will like him more when you reveal his bankai though his shikai seems oddly similar to Uraharas (my favorite Char, Changed from hollow ichigo. Also, i tried to pick up your ummm readfing this from the beginning of SCA but that dosnt seem like the real beginning. Where do i start? kk thx also could you tell me the importance of the new gotei 13?--Watchamacalit 02:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Explanation for Kain Well, heres the thing... Kain is 7th Seat because no one KNOWS he has Bankai, if anyone knew, Zukia would want it, since it being powerful and all... Also, he never releases his shikai so no one knows how powerful his zanpakuto is. AND people would think it is weak because of it's unsealed form (a rapier). THAT is why he is in the 7th Seat. Not trying to be mean, but that is the reason... PsykoReaper 03:37, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Kain was wrong, man! LOL, I guess someone should tell Kain, huh? PsykoReaper 03:52, 17 June 2009 (UTC) OMGZZZ OMGZZZ I WROTE ON THE WRONG PAGE! Ooopsy! LOL! Check out my Talk page 4 da message... User talk:PsykoReaper PsykoReaper 04:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Really enjoying it Just wanted to say that I am really enjoying the current chapters, especially the current one As Time Flows. I can't wait for more chapters.... Are they considered chapters? --KingBarragan 19:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Really enjoying it Just wanted to say that I am really enjoying the current chapters, especially the current one As Time Flows. I can't wait for more chapters.... Are they considered chapters? --KingBarragan 19:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Views of the Leader and Isabella * For the Espada Leader, I like his character and I like how is past is revealed in small parts. I just don't understand why he bit Aizen's cold dead hand. * Isabella, is one of my favorite Espada. I like how you used the Digimon Crusadermon for her release. It really fits in. So she is definatly releated to Soñadora Hermosa Re to your Re:Views of the Leader and Isabella I actually came upon the Digimon Wikia not to long ago and looked up the Royal Knights. Plus, I just noticed his interst in blood. His picture depicts it all, Bats and Wine. And about Isabella, I just have a feeling she's going to come out to a great character, I have a feeling. I just can't wait to see the other Angeles in action. They take up the places of Primera-Cuarta right?--KingBarragan 20:56, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hide and Ren Not to big on Hide but I like how you kept the idea of the Captain of the 2nd Division being female. I think that its a trait that should be kept up. Plus my Favorite Shinigami Character is Ren! I love his Zanpakuto and his character in general. He is the first character I saw on the Bleach FF plus when I created my characters i sorta used your constructioning (By this I mean the Appearance, Personality, Bio, Powers and Zanpakuto). Not to sound like a freak but he is one of my favorite one of your creations. Also sorry for asking alot of questions, hope I'm not a bother. White Throne Reread, WHAGO! Hey, I have question, and don't mind bad pronouncing and thing. In White Throne, the Espada Leader watched all the espada's fights, and he must have seen Blanca's fight...does that mean that he knew that Blanca worked for the demons? If so, why didn't he do anything sooner? PsykoReaper 21:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) "Candy, it tastes like chicken, if chicken were a candy!" '-Toki Wartooth, not a bumblebee... Don't Worry Don't Worry, I always keep a place for Zukia. Along with Fujin and Tsuyoshi I really like them but not as much as Ren or Zukia. I can't wait to see how the fight unfolds between Fujin/Tsuyoshi and Isabella. --KingBarragan 22:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Eclat de Gars!!! I forgot to mention him, but Eclat is another fav. I really enjoyed the fight between Eclat and Zukia. Exploding Ball Graveyard is an awseome attack plus I like when he says "Come out cutie don't you wanna play with my balls" (Hilarious!!!). I bet I would have enjoyed the Hide vs Octavtio fight, some Hide Time is always fun. The Ichiro vs Pequeno fight ended sadly, but I did enjoy how Ichiro went out with a bang. He would always be missed...--KingBarragan 22:26, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: I want... Are you asking me to write another chapter for you? ~.^ --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Umi vs Asesino I liked the fight but it seemed pretty bland. No disrespect but I thought she would have some sort of hidden ability that put here over the top. While I did like Everlasting Rainbow, I also liked when she made that comeback after Asesino struck her. --KingBarragan 23:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Idea or Insanity! Can I make Ursa's mom, or am I being to Manic because of my Insanity switching...ya know, cause I am the God of Insanity... PsykoReaper 00:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) God of Insanity, remember... I'm havin' one of my manic days, remember, one day I'm psychopathic, one day I'm kleptomaniacal, and everyday I'm hypersexual...besides, I GOT A REALLY GOOD PERSON FOR HER, like a splitting image... PsykoReaper 00:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Kagami Daigo Her name is Kagami Daigo, the 10th Seated Officer of the Demon Corps, you can look at it to see more...plus there is a little thing you can add there... PsykoReaper 00:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Anywho... Anywhooooo, can u give another opinion on a few more articles? Lilith Mammon Xaphan Baphomet Caleb Doom Demons Imps Hellhounds I know, a lot, sorry... PsykoReaper 02:19, 18 June 2009 (UTC) MAH Characterz Um, hello again.. First I would like to say that I liked the new SCA chapters. Second is, do you think that Vampiro needs a Second Release? Third, please give some comments about Kazael. Fourth, Have you Read the latest Bleach Chapters ? Will the events that happened in the canon Bleach affect our current storyline? Thanks ! Cuarta espada 14:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Yo man Thanks for the compliment. Your arc is really developing well! Ten Tailed Fox 00:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to thank you for the compliment on Inku. Tanks alot!--Watchamacalit 01:39, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I intentionally spelled it "tanks"